The Jelliocenotaceous: A Story of When Evolution Went on The Wild Side
"The Jelliocenotaceous: A Story of When Evolution went on the wild side" is a book idea by Luis Garcia (tigerbreath13). The book is a "nature guide" to the fictional Jelliocenotaceous, a time period that actually was the Neogene period proceeding to the Pleistocene epoch and also a time period of strange plants and animals were evolving at that time (much like The Croods, the main inspiration of the story). Environments and Bestiary Forests and Jungles *Jungle Bear: Jungle bears are small bears that dwell in the jungles during the Jelliocenotaceous. They physically resemble a combo between the Asiatic black bear and the sloth bear, which both live in the forested areas of Asia today. *Jungle Panda: Jungle pandas are the small (fictional) ancestors of the giant panda. Jungle pandas have brown and white fur, oppose to black and white fur. *Tigroraptor: A large tiger-like surviving dinosaur that hunts it's prey in the dense jungle. *Koalasaurus: A large koala-dinosaur creature big enough to eat trees. *Leonraptor: A lion-like surviving dinosaur *Hippodile: A large dangerous creature that resembles a hippo-crocodile hybrid that thrives in the swamps and jungles of the Jelliocenotaceous *Hippotiger: A creature that resembles a hippo-headed tiger. Deserts and Outbacks *Firorse: A horse-like creature with a flaming mane and tail that lives in small herds numbering up to a few individuals. Firorses are very aggressive creatures towards predators. They physically resemble the Ponyta and Rapidash from "Pokemon". *Chain Chomper: A large predatory xenarthran with thick metal-like armor and a powerful bone-crunching bite. It's the top predator of the ecosystem it lives in. Rivers and Oceans *Seahippo: The Seahippo resembles a hippo-manatee mix but it's own species. Seahippos, like real hippos can be very dangerous but peace-mined creatures. *Seatiger: The seatiger resembles a tiger with fins and it's an apex predator of it's aquatic domain. Seatigers are solitary hunters, like true tigers Caverns *Cavemonger: A cave dwelling species of lagomorph with big blind eyes and naked body (save for it's head and tail). *Blind Cave Naga: An almost legless species of cave dwelling monitor lizard Grasslands *Semba or Carrion Lion: A large cat-like creature that resembles a bear-bodied lion that feeds on the kills made by other predators. *Nondo: A large dragon-like creature that attacks it's prey with large spikes at it's tail tip and large powerful jaws. *Snuffleupagus: A large woolly mammoth-like creature that has a large dragging trunk and dinosaur-like tail. Both genders don't have tusks, unlike true mammoths. They live in small herds in the grassland. They like the Snuffleupagus from "Sesame Street" but with visible ears. *Piranhakeet: A small but dangerous piranha-like bird Mountains *Wild Ice Cow - a large shaggy bovid that roams the high snowy mountains. It's like a yak and possibly it's ancestor. Skies *Cloud Deer Horse: A very rare deer-horse creature that rarely comes down to Earth Underground Gallery Nondoas.png|Nondo Setigers.png|Seatiger Jellienian Firorses.png|Firorse Jungle Bears.png|Jungle Bear Sembas.png|Sembas or Carrion Lion Chain Chompers.png|Chain Chomper Jungle Pandas.png|Jungle Panda Koalasauruses.png|Koalasaurus SeaHippos.png|Seahippo Tigroraptors.png|Tigroraptor Snuffies.png|Snufflupagus Piranhakeets.png|Piranhakeet Anagators.png|Anagator Piranhagator.png|Piranhagator Crocoshakrs.png|Crocoshark Leonraptors.png|Leonraptor Doplands.png|Dolphland Brachigiraffasaurus.png|Brachigiraffasaur Kangaroo.png|Silveroo Hippodiles.png|Hippodile Hippotigers.png|Hippotiger Wild Ice Cow.png|Wild Ice Cow Category:Storybooks Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Prehistoric animals